Pokemon Gray Adventures
by Gunmare
Summary: A young city boy and his troubled Zorua are exiled from their hometown from their crimes they committed. Now these unlikely duo are Unova's last hope when two evil organizations with the same name comes and try to rule over the Unova region. Can these unlikely heroes save Unova and the Pokemon World or bring them to their end? Accepting OC
1. Prologue

**_Pokémon Gray Adventures_**

_A young boy who is has no experience in being a Pokémon Trainer and his troubled Zorua are now exiled from their hometown from the crimes his Zorua committed. Now these unlikely duo are Unova's last hope when a two evil organizations with the same name comes and try to rule the world. Can these two do save the region or bring it to its end?_

* * *

**_OC Sheet in my Forum. Go to my account to find my forum and also I don't Own Pokemon, if I did, I would have made a Gray version instead of a Pokemon Black and White 2_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_'Why?'_

Lost within the middle of a terrible cold blizzard, a young fifteen year old boy with short messy charcoal black hair and large dull gray eyes, continued to march forward. He wasn't prepared to march through the freezing cold snow storm. To show it, he only wore a plain zip up gray hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. Since he wasn't thoroughly dressed for it, his body was beyond freezing and wouldn't last any longer.

_'How did this come to be? When did everything backfire? Why is this the only option I have left?' _The teen wondered multiple questions as the wind roared viciously and the snow fell heavier than before. He turned back, to see his tracks covered up by snow.

_'Have I been walking in pace?' _he mentally asked wearily under a misapprehension before he collapsed after another mile or so forward. He didn't bother getting up due to the fatigue he was feeling, so he mustered the remaining strength he had left and lay on his back.

_'Odd...' _he thought when he looked up to the dark, black cloudy sky that show heavily. _'I no longer feel cold...'_

He slightly tilted his head to see a blanket of snow over his body. _'Is it because I have this nice warm blanket on top of me?'_ He wondered as his mind became delusional. He snuggled himself within the blanket of snow and relaxed comfortably.

_'So this is how my life is going to end?' _Gray considered the thought to himself morbidly. _'Is this punishment for all the crimes, lies and backstabbing I committed in the past?'_

He took in one last, long breathe before closing his eyes. Before everything went black in his eyes, the memories of his journey flashed within his eyes.

* * *

"Roland Grayson!" His mother cried out his name angrily from the living room to her child's bedroom, which is on the second story of the house. "Come down this instant!"

A young fifteen year old boy, with messy charcoal hair and giant dull gray eyes, wearing pyjamas matching his eyes, woke up to the loud sound of his mother's voice from downstairs . He grudgingly got himself out of bed and straight downstairs to the living room, to which his unpleasant mother is sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.

"What is it?" Roland yawned tiredly, covering his mouth from yawning even louder.

"Do you even notice anything different about me today?" his mother asked him with an aching throb on the side of her head. It's obvious that you can hear the irritation in her voice.

"Hm?" Roland, who was still half asleep, rubbed his tired eyes before taking a better look at his mother. _'Let see... My mother's clothes are perfectly fine, nothing wrong with the skin... *sigh* and as for the hair...'_

"Yikes!" Roland winced in surprised at the sight of his mother's hair. Roland's mother's hair was typically plain straight black hair that goes down her waist, but today her hair it was different. Her straight black hair has now turned into a giant rainbow-colored Afro.

"Um... Are you trying a new look?" Roland asked awkwardly.

"Oh yes." his mother said in dryly and sarcastic manner. "I had a free coupon for the salon parlour and decided to get this look on purpose."

"Oh that's nice." Roland said, who's became completely oblivious to his mother's sarcasm. "For a minute there I thought something bad has..."

"OF COURSE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!" his mother bawled vociferously. "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR STUPID POKEMON DID THIS TO MY LOVELY HAIR!"

"Well do you have any proof he did it?" Roland asked in a rather calm manner.

"WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THIS!?" his mother asked so furiously that the objects in the living room began to shake from the sound of her voice and her head began to enlarge.

"Ahh... your hair stylist?" Roland asked carelessly with a nervous chuckle at the end.

"THAT'S IT!"

Roland instinctively crossed his arms in front of his face preparing for the beat down that was about to come, but-

"ROLAND, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT FROM BED AND COME HERE!" The entrance door was slammed opened by Roland's father, who wasn't in a terrific mood.

Roland reluctantly turned his head toward the entrance door, where his father was, suspecting for the worse.

"Yes pa?" Roland asked dryly, swallowing the remaining saliva from his throat.

"Have you per chance lost something?" his father asked rhetorically, trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

Roland sluggishly nodded his head to the side, to frightened to speak up.

His father, who was a businessman who usually carried a suitcase, opened his case. What came out from a case was a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open, which it did when it grinned at the sight of its owner. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

"Zorua." the fox-like Pokémon waved to Roland, before crawling out of the brief case.

"Oh..." Roland slapped himself in the face and slowly rubbed his entire face with that hand downward. "What did he do?"

"He ruined a business deal for me," his father said in irritation, "again."

"Oh, so the usual then." Roland said nonchalantly as if it was nothing.

Roland's Pokémon is known as Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Ever since he inherited this Pokemon from his late grandmother a few months ago, it does nothing but cause trouble to everyone. Eventually Roland got used to his Pokemon's mischievous side and basically gave up training the dark type Pokemon since it refused to obey him. So Roland allowed his Pokemon to do whatever it wants to and act as if he is not responsible for it.

His father made a nasty-looking face right before he could break loose on what he wanted, but...

_*Ring, Ring*_

Roland's father took out his iPhone from his blaze's shirt pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Roland didn't know where to go. He couldn't tiptoe away from his father talking on his iPhone since his mother was watching over them both. He could call over his Pokémon, but he doesn't listen to him, so that's out. So he decided to do the last thing on his mind. Write his will in his mind.

_'As I move away to the next world, I want to leave my iPod to...'_

"What!?" his father gasped, causing Roland's mind to jump back to reality. "You can't be that serious!?"

_'Dad usually never makes a shocked expression unless something very terrible happened.' _Roland noted when he saw his father's shocked demeanour.

He quickly calmed down and looked at Roland and his Pokémon, who himself on the sofa and slept. "How much is the damage? That much huh?"

Roland's father moved toward the kitchen, where he can continued the conversation with the mysterious caller in private. Roland couldn't do anything but wait silently for his father to finish his call by sitting on the sofa, next to his Pokémon.

"Zor... Zor..." Roland's Zorua snored peaceful as Roland's father came in the living room.

"That was the major." Mr. Grayson sighed. "He noticed the havoc that Trickster has done."

Trickster was the nickname given to Roland's Zorua when he was under Roland's grandmother's custody. Ever since Roland inherit Trickster, he didn't have the guts to change his name, since Trickster prefer to be called by his last master's name.

"How terrible are the damages?" his mother asked with a hand on her forehead.

"Half a million," his father replied.

"That much!" Roland exclaimed, jumping out from his seat. "How are we going to pay that much!"

"We're not." his father said.

"Huh?" Roland asked. "We usually pay for the damages that Trickster caused. Why aren't we?"

"Because the major promised that he'll pay for it with this year's taxes if I took the alternative." his father explained solemnly.

"Alternative?" Roland asked confusedly.

His father nodded. "Roland, I don't know how to say this, but you and Trickster are exiled from Driftveil City."

* * *

**In the next chapter of Pokemon Gray Adventures, Gray and Trickster are kick out of Driftveil City for Trickster's crime his committed. Now this unlikely duo are now heading to the place they can go, Nuvema Town, to search for the only person who can help them.**


	2. Nuvema Town

**Chapter 01: Nuvema Town **

* * *

It was the next morning after Roland learned the truth of his exile from his father. Roland is all alone in his room, waiting patiently for the time to leave the city that he lived in his entire life. Everything that the young man owned was pack. All of the sports and music posters he had hanging on the wall were all removed, his electronic devices were all in cardboard boxes, and his clothes were all packed into black garage bags, which for the spare clothes that Roland had next to him inside a duffel bag that also had his wallet, iPod and Laptop. Roland wore his favourite black t shirt with an opened gray hoodie sweater, blue jeans, and pair of black and white sneakers.

_*Knock Knock*_

Roland revolve his head around to his door to see his father standing underneath the door frame. He walked into the room and sat on the sheet less bed next to his only son. "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

_'Really? How am I feeling? I'm getting kicked out of the city I've been raised in for the trouble that my Pokémon caused me and the town and you're asking me how I'm feeling?' _Roland thought nastily, but he didn't have the nerve to say it to his father's face. Instead he stayed quiet.

"You know you could have avoided this if you put Trickster into a PC." Mr. Grayson advised him, placing an arm over Roland's shoulder. "If he's in a PC, you can only take him out only for feeding and putting back after he finished eating. So why haven't you done it?"

Roland shrugged. "Grandma wouldn't like it."

Roland's grandmother was a strange woman. She was crazy woman who kept on telling young Roland a story that he'd always forget. She also was passionate about Pokémon as well and became an advocate against Pokémon violence and poaching. She didn't like catching Pokémon out of their habitats nor like using PC to store Pokémon. It made her feel that storing Pokémon in a PC is like putting worthless stuff in storage unit. So she let all of the Pokémon under her care in her house or leave them in a Pokémon Daycare or ranch.

After her death she released all of her Pokémon to the wild or sent them to a loving family. Albeit she sent Trickster to Gray's custody along with a necklace with a tiny transparent gem and an empty notebook which Gray couldn't write in since it was in his grandmother's will that distinctly told him not to write a single page in it.

"So where am I going?" Roland asked.

"You'll be staying at my brother's place in Nuvema Town," his father murmured.

"Nuvema?" Roland raised his left brow as his father nodded. "You got to be kidding me. There is nothing great in Nuvema."

"It's only temporary." Mr. Grayson reminded him. "If you learn how to tame Trickster, the two of you can return."

"I know, I know." Roland rolled his eyes.

_*Ding Dong*_

"Looks like your cousin is here." Mr. Grayson sighed as he got up from the bed and headed out from the door. It wasn't long till Mr. Grayson came back up to Roland's room and beckoned him to come down.

Roland got up from his bed with his duffel bag and head towards the living room, where an elementary school girl with short brown hair and big green eyes was waiting for him. He was very familiar to the same girl in the living room. It was his cousin Sara from Nuvema Town.

"Ah hello," Sara greeted her old cousin cheerfully as she charged over to her old cousin with opens. "Are you ready?" she asked when she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

Roland nodded as he began to pet her head "So where's uncle?"

"Not here." Sara responded as if it was nothing.

"Wait, if uncle isn't here, so how did you get here?" Roland questioned.

"By Pokémon." Sara answered as she took out a poke ball from her pocket. "Come on out Abby!"

Sara threw up her poke ball and what came out was a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are closed. It's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

"Abra." snoozed Sara's Psi Pokémon with a snot bubble coming out from his noise.

"Is this your Pokémon?" Roland asked, kneeing down to the height of the Psi Pokémon.

"Yup," Sara bobbed her head cheerfully. "This is Abby. We'll be heading to Nuvema by teleport."

"Teleport?" Roland cocks his head.

"It's a non-damaging psychic type move." Sara explained. "There are many conditions and restrictions to use teleport."

"Restriction and conditions?" Roland repeated those words.

"Well that isn't important." Sara waved it off. "Let's get going. Papa is taking me to the park today."

"Huh?" Roland blurted out as Sara grabbed on to his right hand.

"Do you have anything?" Sara asked one last before she was about to order Abby to teleport.

"Yes." Roland bobbed his head once. "But before we go I -"

"Abby, teleport!" Sara said loudly over Roland's voice.

"Abra!" Abby acknowledged her master's orders as her, Sara, and Roland were enveloped by a white light.

* * *

" -want to say my last good bye to my parents." Roland said before gawking after the light around them scattered away into thin air and the scenery changed around them. The trio were outside of the lawn of a modern one story house in an unfamiliar neighbourhood in the southern side of Unova.

"We're here!" Sara said eagerly. She recalled Abby into her poke ball and ran inside the one story house.

Roland took out a pure, transparent white poke ball with a red lining around the centre and button. Inside of the white poke ball was Trickster, who was fast asleep.

"How can someone like you be so relaxed in a situation like this?" Roland sighed to himself while placing the poke ball back onto the belt around his waist before walking inside the house.

* * *

"Zzz..." Roland slept roughly on top of the air mattress in a small crowded room with pile of unpack cardboard boxes and wooden desk circled around the the small bedroom. Most of boxes belong to Roland. Due to Roland owning to many things and had a very spacious room in his old home, Roland couldn't unpacked everything he owned. What makes thing worse that Sara's parents didn't own a garage, attic, or even a basement in their one story house or a storing unit to hold all of his belongings. What make things even more worse was that half of the cardboard boxes filled with other supplies belong to Sara and her parents own. Before Roland got this room, this was use to be the storage room of the house.

It's been one week since Roland and Trickster moved with his relatives to Nuvema Town. Unfortunately things turn for the worse ever since he and Trickster arrived to the small suburban town. On the first night staying in Nuvema Town, Trickster decided to "explore" the new town he was going to be staying at while Gray and everyone else was asleep. The next morning, his aunt and uncle been inundated with complaints from the Cul-de-sac with property damage, stolen items, and sudden infestation of wild bug Pokemon inside of people's home. The day after that Trickster lead an army of Stunky and Skuntank to stink up the air of the entire cul-de-sac and the air didn't clear out till four days later.

"Hmm...?" Roland abruptly woke up to the sound of inflated air mattress he was laying on top of. He lifted his upper body off the ground and looked at the now flattened mattress.

"Trickster," Roland made a sound with his tongue as he stood on top of the flattened bed of his. He found a noticeable bite mark on the air mattress that released all the air at one of the corners of the mattress. "I wonder what he's up to now." Roland wondered as he walked out from his bedroom, unaware that his door was slightly opened.

_*Splash!*_

Out of nowhere, a large water balloon of chilly cold water fell down over Roland's head, causing the splash all over the young teen's body. Roland's body was splotched over with freezing, cold water, making his body shivered from the frigid liquid sprayed over his body.

"Hhaa..." Roland clenched his teeth bitterly as he crossed his arms, and his body shivered from the freezing, cold water all over his body. "Cold..." he said slowly.

"Rarara!" He heard to a familiar mocking laughter right in front of him. The one who was laughing at him was none other than the Trickster. He was laying down on his back on the wooden, brown floor of the hallway, laughing to death from seeing his prank executed perfectly.

"So it was you..." Roland gritted between his words while his Pokemon continues to laugh directly at him. "Why you little!"

Roland dove down to the hallway floor, trying to strangle Trickster with his own hands, but failed miserably when Trickster effortless dodged by rolling over to his side, leaving Roland to slide on the ground. Unaware that Trickster excessively waxed the floor, Roland crashed harshly head first to the wall on the other side of the hallway.

* * *

"Oh..." Roland groaned as his aunt treated his wounded nose with pair of tweezers and cotton ball in the kitchen. "Does it look alright?" The way he spoke, it sound like his noise was stuffed.

"Well..." his aunt trailed off with a faint, awkward smile on her face, indicating that his wounded nose wasn't going to heal any time soon. "You at least got your health."

"..." There was an awkward silent between the nephew and aunt that seem to last like a life time.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Oh thank Arceus!" Roland's aunt abruptly spoke out loud in relief.

"What?" Roland's right eye twitched, feeling offended from this.

"Ah... I mean... "I'm coming!"" Roland's aunt quickly rushed over the door while Roland headed back to his room. As he head over to the door, Roland overheard the voice of his aunt. "Hello... Ah yes. He's here. You need him? Roland, it's for you!"

* * *

"Why does the laboratory have to be at the other end of the town?" Roland complained as he ride down the streets of Nuvema Town on his skate board. In the young teen's hand was a letter that was given to him by the mail man. The letter was a notice from the greatest professor in the region, Professor Juniper.

_'Dear Roland Grayson...' _Roland recited the litter in his mind. _'I got word from the major of Driftveil City about your predicament. If you're interested of getting out of it, then come by my laboratory for a proposal that you could help greatly. From Professor Juniper.'_

"End it with scratch!" A voice commanded loudly from the side.

"Huh?" Roland put a foot on the side walk, turned his head to the side to the courtyard, which was the bottom of the hill, where the road was next to, where one young teenager with snow white hair that brushed over the right side of his face leaving only his left crimson red eye to be exposed. He wore a black beanie, a black t-shirt underneath a blue jacket that has streaks of white going up the sides and an all white back, a pair of black jeans, and dark sneakers, and a youngster class trainer.

"Patrat!" the youngster trainer cried as his Pokemon that resembled a chipmunk harshly crashed down on the ground.

"Pat..." coughed the scout Pokemon as it tried to get up.

"Purrloin, finish it!" the young teenager ordered his Devious Pokémon indifferently.

"Purr..." purred the purple feline Pokemon underhandedly as its arm began to glow.

Roland gasped when he realized what was going to transpire in matter of seconds. _'No way! That Pokemon is going to finish that Patrat off!'_

A bright blue light flashed out from the left side of Roland's waist, where Trickster's poke ball is, right into the courtyard.

The light configured into a small fox-like appearance and materialized into Trickster.

"Zoorr!" Trickster howled as black energy orb with purple static electricity formed in front of his mouth. Trickster launched the black energy orb at the Purrloin, hoping to throw off Purrloin's momentum. Purrloin hastily parried it with its pawn. Unfortunately it was a terrible mistake for the Purrloin. After colliding with the black orb with its paw, an explosion transpired, sending Purrloin flinging backwards from the backlash as Trickster tried to stand himself on the ground from the tremendous gust of the explosion.

"Lion!" Purrloin hissed as being flung back with black orb generated via Trickster.

"Whoa! What was that!" the youngster trainer gawked at the sight of Trickster, standing audaciously in front enraged Purrloin.

"A Zorua...?" the young teenager asked him quizzically before raising his head to the horizon of the hill, where Roland was at. "Hey you!" he shouted directly at Roland. "Is this your Pokemon?" he asked, pointing to the stern Trickster.

Roland gulped. _'Oh boy...' _Roland thought edgily, heading down the hill, toward the courtyard. _'Now look what Trickster dragged me into.'_

"What's your name?" the white hair teen asked.

"My name...?" Roland trailed off, trying to think of a name of a name.

* * *

_"Roland, it's story time," an elderly woman called from the living room in a small two story house in Lacunosa Town._

_"Coming," a young five year old Roland, who just came back from playing in the snow outside, running in the living room. "So what story are you going to tell me?"_

_"I'm going to tell you your favourite story." Roland's grandmother answered joyfully._

_"What? That story again?" Roland groaned in disbelief. He knew of the story what his grandmother was going to tell him. He heard this story everyday and every night right before bedtime. He properly has memorized all the lines by now._

_"What's wrong with the story?" his grandmother asked._

_"I heard it over a million times." Roland complained. "Why I'm sick of the story. Don't you know other story?"_

_"Nope," his grandmother smirked deviously, obviously sensing the sarcasm in her voice. She sat down on her favourite rocking chair and rocked it back and forth. "Now then... Where do I begin now? Should I start with the introductory of the story or should I just skip it?"_

_"Skip it." Roland requested distraughtly as he sat down on the wooden floor with his legs criss crossed._

_"Okay then... The story begins with a young man who destined to become the hero of Unova and his name was..._

* * *

"Gray." Roland said, giving out an alias to his fellow peer. It was the name of the protagonist in the story that his grandmother use to tell him. Roland thought of it up at the last moment.

_'Why am I giving him an alias?' _Roland thought to himself deeply. _'Well this isn't problem for me. It's not like I'm going to see this guy again.'_

"Gray, huh." the teen said, taking the Roland's alias into consideration. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Ah yeah," Roland affirmed it. "I'm from Driftveil."

"Oh your a city boy then." the teen said, taking out a poke ball and recalling his injured Pokémon back into its ball. "Have you been to the Pokémon World Tournament that is held in Driftveil? Have you gone to the stadium?"

"Gone to the stadium? Of course, truth be told, I competed in the Pokémon World Tournament." Roland bragged. "I defeated many trainers. Many more than you think."

"Is that so?" the white hair teen asked dubiously, crossing his arms. "Then prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove to me that you say who you are, Gray." the white hair teen challenged.

Roland grimaced from the inside. "Well... It's not that I want to... but Trickster is super strong to defeat." _  
_

"Trickster...?" The white hair teen turned to Gray's only Pokémon, who glowered directly at him with predatory eyes. "Your right, he does seem strong."

"Yeah so that's why we wont-"

"I still want to fight you though," the white hair teen cut Roland off. "If you say who you really are, then I'll let this go. But if you're lying..."

Roland bit the bottom of his lip. "Fine..." Roland accepted resignedly, much to Trickster's disapproval. "I take you head on."

He didn't have a choice. If this scary teen knew that he was lying, he wasn't sure what he'll do to him if he's caught red-handed.

* * *

The battle happened on a drawn battlefield drawn by a piece of white chalk that was a few yards away from the courtyard, where both trainers stood a cross from each other.

"This battle is a one on one battle," the white hair teen explained the rules. "The battle ends if one of out Pokémon faints before the other. Do I make myself clear."

"Yeah, yeah." Roland waved. "Let's get down to business."

"Alright let's the battle begin then!" the white hair teen said.

"Alright, Trickster, show them what you can do!" Roland said, throwing his white poke ball high into the air.

"Zor!" Trickster barked as a flash of blue light came out from Roland's white poke ball and materialized into the little gray fox Pokémon.

"Timburr, come out and take a stance!" the white hair teen chanted, throwing a modern poke ball into the air, releasing a small a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head and pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It carried a square log underneath its right pit.

"Burr..." It said, eagerly to battle.

"Rua!" Zorua exclaimed with a shock look on its face as if it realize something grave when it noticed its opponent.

"Huh?" Roland, who noticed Zorua's shock expression, wondered what did his Pokémon picked up that he didn't.

"Timburr, use low kick!" the white hair teen ordered.

"Bur!" the Muscular Pokémon acknowledged its master's command dashed straight towards its opponent.

"Trickster use-"

Before Roland had a chance to even make a command to his Pokemon, Zorua vanished on the spot. The white hair teen realized what move did Trickster used and decided to retaliate.

"Timburr, stop and swing your log to the left!"

"Bur!" The white hair teen's Pokemon stopped in the middle in the field and quickly placed both hands on its log. It swing its log to the left like its master command it to do.

"Zor!"

Trickster reappeared when he made conclusion with the log and was sent flying into the air like a home run baseball. Trickster quickly manoeuvre his small body and spin perfectly in the air and safely landed on the ground on all fours.

"Well, your Pokemon has good reflexes," the white hair teen applauded monotonously, " also good endurance, speed, and agility."

"Ah... thank you?" Roland accepted the compliment awkwardly.

"But something's wrong."

"Something's wrong...?" Roland recited those words from the white hair teen's words cautiously, fully aware that his opponent is aware of his scam.

"Timburr, use brick break!"

"Trickster... Um, do something!"

"Burrr!"

"Zor!"

Both Pokemon did what their commanded. Timburr swings its right arm up and swing a powerful karate chop which Trickster narrowly evaded it. Trickster created another orb of purple static which hit Timburr right into the head, causing it to collapse backwards, head first.

"You don't look like one." The white hair teen said, "You don't look like a trainer at all."

"What? Don't talk nonsense." Roland retorted. "I fought against many strong trainers and powerful Pokemon."

"When why is that I don't see that in your eyes?" the white teen asked as his Timburr got back up on its feet. "Timburr, use Focus Blast."

"Timburr." the Muscular Pokemon sneered delightfully as an orb of blue light appeared on its paw. Timburr threw the light blue orb like a professional baseball player and head straight towards Trickster in great velocity.

"Zor!" Trickster barked as he gathered black energy with purple sparks in front of his mouth. Trickster bobbed his head and released the orb directly at Timburr's orb. The two orbs collided, creating a powerful explosion and smoke. Trickster looked a bit revealed when the the attacks survived, but something came out from the smoke at his side of the field. It was none other than Timburr's focus blast.

"Trickster!" Roland screamed as the white teen's Timburr's attack made a direct attack on the stupefied Trickster, who was too shock to even move out the way the attack.

"RRRUUAA!" Trickster screeched in pain as he was sent flying after the impact from the Focus Blast. The small Pokemon crashed harshly in the ground and didn't got up after that.

"Timburr, assault him with your log."

Timburr made a surprise face after hearing its trainer's command. It wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. They already won the fight, they didn't need to continue this. But after seeing the stern look from its trainer's face, the Muscular Pokemon did what its trainer command him to do. It slowly approached the beat up opponent and with all its courage, it whacked Trickster's head the log Timburr carried around.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Roland asked. "Can't you see that you already won!? So why are you beating up Trickster!?"

"Punishment." the white hair teen respond tersely.

"Punishment for what?"

"Lying."

Roland's body twitched. His cover had been blown.

"How did you know?" Roland asked.

"The moment we battled," the white hair teen revealed. "It all happen when you hadn't noticed the type disadvantage."

"What do you mean?"

The white hair teen sighed in displeasure. "Your Trickster was fighting a losing battle due to being a dark type. Dark types are weak to Fighting type moves."

Roland quickly remembered the face Trickster made in the beginning of the battle. The Tricky Fox Pokemon knew it was facing against an opponent who had the advantage over him.

_'No... No way...' _Roland thought guiltily.

"Rua...!" Roland snapped out of his thought and looked towards Trickster, he was being beaten to death by Timburr. The small fox Pokemon was coughing out violently from the beaten that Timburr was giving to him.

"Stop... Stop this!" Roland begged. Roland dove down towards his beat up Pokemon and quickly shield him from the beating he was receiving.

"What the heck is going on here!?" A voice shouted from behind the field.

Timburr stopped hitting Roland and looked along with its trainer to the where the new voice called them. The voice who shouted was a young woman with light brown hair and wearing a lab coat. The white hair teen recognize the woman. It was Professor Juniper.

"Timburr return." the white hair teen recalled his Pokemon while Professor Juniper rushed over to aid Roland and glanced at the injury teen boy and his Pokemon for a moment before walking away.

"Where do you think your going Derek!?" Professor Juniper asked.

The white hair teen known as Derek stopped. "Let me tell you one thing, Gray."

"Huh?" Roland lifted his battered head at Derek.

"You'll never survive in the trainer's world."

* * *

_**Well sorry it took so long for the first chapter to be published. I had school work and other things came up. The two moves that Trickster used in this story were Shadow Ball an Faint Attack. **_

_**Note: I know that the story take begins with Roland in the middle of a snow storm. The story itself how Roland/Gray ended up in the blizzard storm and its start here with being band from Driftveil City and currently being stranded in Nuvema. **_

_**The remaining roles left are the 2nd Love Interest, and Four other Rivals. **_

_**Roland just experience his first Pokemon battle and lost terribly. Now he'll learn what its like to become an actually trainer with the help of Professor Juniper, but Trickster isn't still obeying him and has been down at the dumps and a sudden return of Derek will cause Roland to take an ultimatum. **_

_**Next Time in Gray Adventures: Starter Pokemon**_


End file.
